


sketches (of you)

by Aayeitsmegabs (Aayeitsmecayden)



Series: Swanqueen Random Stories [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drawings, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sketches, dont judge me, im a sucker for love and fluff okay, not even an ounce of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aayeitsmecayden/pseuds/Aayeitsmegabs
Summary: Emma has a sketchbook that's always with her. Until one day she forgets it at the mayor's office.





	sketches (of you)

**Author's Note:**

> Could be Canon-divergence I guess. It's like in the same universe but the dark one arc never happened and everything is actually peaceful for once. 
> 
> Also, they've been dating for a while.
> 
> Text in Italics, outside of dialogue, is thought.
> 
> I don't own Once Upon a Time

Emma was sitting through the most boring meeting she has ever encountered. Times like this made her question why she took the position as sheriff. _Oh yeah, because there was no one else with the experience to be the sheriff_ she thought and she groaned quietly when the mayor, aka her awesome and secret girlfriend Regina, started talking about a new work for the town. Bored out of her mind she picked up her sketchbook and her black pen, looking up for a bit, brown orbs connected with green and Emma could see a small smile directed at her before it was gone and Regina went back to the meeting. _Ah, that smile_ she thought before glancing around to check that nobody could see what she was about to draw. Feeling satisfied she relaxed into her chair and her hand started drawing some lines like it had a mind of its own.

Two hours went by and she was finished and slightly satisfied with her drawing, and apparently so was the meeting cause when she looked up she saw everybody picking their stuff up and heading out of the room. She looked down at her creation,  _only needs a bit of color or should I leave it like that?_ She sighed and closed the sketchbook before standing up and following the crowd out.

“Hey how did you take so many notes?” a guy next to her said. If she recalled correctly his name was Dan.

“Huh?” she was confused, _Notes?_

“Yeah, you were scribbling something the whole meeting so I presume you took a lot of notes.” He clarified.

“Um yeah… I wasn’t taking notes I was just… doodling.” Emma said as she turned around at the sound of _Sheriff Swan?_ Being called, “Yeah?”

“Can you stay for a minute, I need to talk to you… about the station.” It was Regina.

“Of course Madame Mayor,” she smirked, “just give me a second.” After Regina nodded and re-entered her office, Emma turned back around to face Dan that was watching the interaction. “I guess I'll see you later.”

“Yeah. Have a good afternoon Sheriff.” And with that, he walked off towards the exit.

Emma sighed and turned around walking towards Regina's office. With a polite greeting to the secretary, she entered the office. Regina didn’t look up from the paperwork she was reading until she heard a “You needed to see me, Madame Mayor?” with that she looked to see Emma staring at her with a smile on her face.

“Ah yes Sheriff, please take a seat.” Regina said smiling back before looking down again to the paperwork. Emma walked towards the seats in front of Regina's desk but instead of sitting down she kept walking towards the desk. When Regina didn’t hear her sit down she looked up and was met with Emma's pink lips on her own red ones. She was shocked like the first millisecond then started kissing back with the same vigor Emma was kissing her. When Emma finally broke the kiss when the necessity for air was too much she saw that Regina still had her eyes closed with her cheeks a bit red and a smile on her lips. She smiled at the image and when Regina opened her eyes she whispered, “hey babe.”

“Hey.” Was all she could say while staring at Emma's green eyes. After a few seconds, she broke the gaze while Emma took a seat.

“So what did you wanted to talk about?” Emma said placing her sketchbook on the other seat.

“Oh that, yes. Can you come earlier to our date? Henry is having a sleep over at Hansel's and I thought you might want to have more _us_ time since we haven’t been able to see each other that much this week.” Regina said smiling at the blonde.

“Yeah, that’s good. How does seven sound?” Emma asked.

“Seven sounds perfect. I'll have dinner ready.” Regina said and then a beeping sound interrupts them. " _Your two pm is here, Miss Mills,"_ her secretary’s voice says through the intercom. She presses a button on the device, “Give me five minutes.” Regina says and looks apologetically at Emma that only smiles.

“I guess that’s my cue to leave.” The blonde says before standing up and giving Regina a kiss, then walking to the door. Opening said door, she turns before stepping out “I will get those problems fixed as soon as possible, Madam Mayor” she says and Regina looks at her confusion clear on her face before she understands.

“Thank you, Sheriff.” She says before winking.

Emma smiles before walking out forgetting her sketchbook on the seat. Regina though notices it and goes to call Emma but she's already gone. Sighing she gets up and picks the blue sketchbook and frowns trying to remember where she has seen it before. She goes back to her seat eyeing the sketchbook in her hands. Finally curiosity gets the best of her and she opens it to the first page and gasps at what she sees. It’s her. In what seems like a park, wind going through her hair and a smile gracing her lips. It’s so detailed she's amazed Emma drew this. She flips through the pages before stopping in one. In this one she looked like she was sleeping, clearly naked and the sheets barely covering her ass, her hair was spread around the pillow and some were on her face. She was amazed at how good Emma was at capturing the moment. That’s when she remembered where she saw the sketchbook; when she woke up after their first night together she remembered seeing a blue notebook between Emma's stuff and when she asked Emma what it was the blonde dismissed it as a notebook she took with her everywhere for notes. She didn’t pay any mind after that. And now she knew what it was for. She flips to the last drawing and laughed. It was obviously made not long ago and not finished. _So this is what you were doing while I was talking dear._

She was taking out of her thoughts by her secretary informing her that her two pm meeting was ready. “Let them in,” Regina said and the secretary nodded. Placing the sketchbook inside one of her drawers she welcomed the person inside her office. She made a mental note to ask Emma about it later.

* * *

When Emma realized she forgot her sketchbook she was already at the sheriff station doing some overdue paperwork. When she signed the last one and threw her pen to the table she remembered the drawing of Regina she had to finish, she began lookin for it in the mess of a desk she has but couldn’t find it. Frowning a bit thinking of where she could have left it and hoping that whoever found it, didn’t open it. Then she gasps; _Regina's office_ she thought. She glanced at the clock seeing it read six o'clock, she cursed; Regina was already out of the office, probably already at her house making dinner. “Shit.” She cursed aloud remembering she needed to get ready before going to Regina's house.

Taking her jacket and rapidly closing the station, she ran to her bug and drove to her apartment as fast as she could without breaking any rule. She laughed at that, _I can’t arrest myself_ she thought and added a bit more speed. She all but ran up the stairs leading to her apartment, opening the door she started taking items of clothing off before reaching her shower. After the quick shower she glanced at the clock. 6:30. _Good time_ she thought before going to her room, blow-drying her hair and changing into jeans, a button up and her classical red leather jacket, which she knew for a fact Regina loved. Grabbing her keys she walked out of her apartment and went to her bug before driving to Mifflin Street.

* * *

Regina was making Chicken Parmesan, knowing it was Emma's favorite after her lasagna, when she heard the doorbell. She glanced at the clock. 6:58. She smirked before taking her apron off and walking to the door. Taking one last look at herself she opened the door and there in all her cute glory was Emma Swan, hands on her back pockets and looking at the floor. When Emma looked up she smiled and without a word Regina stepped to the side to let the blonde in. Emma walked in and she closed the door, turning around she found that Emma was much, much closer than she thought and again without a word Emma kissed her. First it was soft and sweet but when Emma swiped her bottom lip asking for entrance the kiss turned to a more heated direction.

They separated when oxygen became necessary and breathlessly Emma said, “Hi baby.”

Regina smiled at the nickname but asked anyway, “Why must you call me that?”

Emma laughed, “Because you are my baby, my babe, my Gina.” She pecked Regina's lips, “My girl.” She finished. Regina smiled before giving her another kiss. "Just like I'm yours."

“Hi Emma.” She said when they separated and as if on cue the timer went on, signalizing that dinner was ready. “Dinners ready, can you set the table please?”

Emma separated completely from Regina, “Sure thing Gina _._ ” She said and smiled taking her jacket off. Regina smiled back before sauntering to the kitchen to retrieve dinner.

* * *

 

They were calmly having dinner; topics of conversation flew as they ate. And when they weren’t talking they were eating and smiling at each other. When Emma complimented Regina on the food the later just blushed and smiled while trying to hide behind her glass of wine. Emma thought she looked beautiful trying to hide it and that this moment needed to be pictured in one of her drawings. That’s when she remembered.

“Hum… Babe?”

“Yes, dear?” Regina said.

“Have you seen… uh… a blue notebook?” she asked shyly. She didn’t even know why she was being so shy about this. _Oh yeah because is a notebook full of drawings of Regina_ Emma thought.

“You mean the one you left at my office?” Regina said before sipping her wine trying to hide her smirk.

“Yeah…” Emma said trailing off.

“Oh it’s in my study.”

After a moment of Emma thinking that Regina was going to say something else she got frustrated, “Can I have it?”

“Sure, it’s on the second drawer of my desk.” Regina smiled.

Emma shot her a smile before almost running to Regina's study. She went straight for the desk and to the second drawer, after opening it and looking for the sketchbook that clearly wasn’t there she shouted “Regina where is it?” Hearing the clicking of heels coming her way she looked up to find said sketchbook on Regina's right hand. She gulped and slowly stood up walking towards Regina. “Um… Regina did you… did you see what’s inside?” Regina smiled softly at her, lovingly even.

“Yes.” Was her simple answer.

After a moment of gazing between Regina and the sketchbook she whispered, “and?”

“And…” Regina said, “I loved them, every single one of them. You are quite the artist Emma Swan. Every time I think I have you figured out, you seem to come up with another mystery. Why didn’t you tell me you could draw like this?” Regina said handing the sketchbook over to Emma that sighed.

“I don’t know, it never came up I guess.” Emma said opening the sketchbook. “All of these drawings represent a moment that I wanted to keep in my memory. For example this one…” she said gesturing to the first one, “this happened on our second date, you were so care free that day on that hill top that I found you absolutely breathtaking. I sketched you when you weren’t looking and finished it after I dropped you off.” And like that she kept explaining every single one of them. “This one was after our first night together. I went to have some water and when I came back you were in that position and I just couldn’t help it. I took a seat on the chair you have in your room and began drawing. When I finished I remember getting into the bed again and cuddling you.” She explained every last one of them, and when she looked up she saw that Regina was crying. She quickly closed the sketchbook and kneeled in front of Regina taking her hands. “Regina, baby what’s wrong?” she said sweetly. Regina shook her head. “Babe if you don’t tell me what’s wrong I can't fix it.” Emma said.

“I…” Regina gasped. “Happy tears.” She managed to gasp out. Emma smiled softly before siting on the couch and hugging Regina tightly.

When she felt that Regina stopped crying she broke the confortable silence, “Gina if I tell you something will you promise not to freak out?” she asked shyly. When she felt Regina nod she stopped hugging her and knelt in front of her again. Taking a deep breath she said, “I… I love you.” Regina was speechless at first making Emma think she screwed everything up. _Stupid Swan. You had to choose now to let her now about your feelings_ she thought and was about to say something else when Regina literally tackled her to the floor while kissing her. It started passionate but somehow it turned sweet and soft.

“I love you too.” Regina said before kissing her again. Both of them smiled through the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes? No? Maybe? Tell me what you think.


End file.
